


他的锚

by Xylophone323



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male!Eivor, 伤害, 暗示强迫性行为, 未成年关系（双方）, 疼痛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 艾沃尔曾许下承诺，他会成为西格德的锚。
Relationships: Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	他的锚

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [His Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707414) by [Xylophone323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323)



> 哥↑弟↓ 请注意tag避雷

艾沃尔总是反复梦见他和西格德为成人礼打猎的场景，林中有一头如此特别的雪狼，漂亮的毛皮、锐利的尖爪和骇人的嚎叫，却孤身离群穿梭在佛恩伯格的深林中。

他们花了半个雪季去追捕狼的踪迹，布置陷阱，打磨武器。在梦境里，每一个细节都如此栩栩如生，篝火燃起的焦木味与吹在脸颊上的碎雪像颜料涂开记忆。在临行前一夜，国王把艾沃尔唤去殿前，他站在长屋的阴影角落负手而立。

“艾沃尔，你虽然是我的养子，但你与西格德早已情同手足，未来你们会一路相互扶持。西格德有着不凡的才华与伟大的志向，他必将会像一艘长驱直入的船，永不停歇。”

“那我会成为他的锚，陛下。”艾沃尔弯下腰行礼，他已经整装待发，箭袋和行囊哐啷作响，为他许下的承诺而歌。

狩猎雪狼的艰辛不必多言，他们扎营在北林的半山腰，就连经验老道的伐木工也不敢走得这样远，地图上的标记不完整地零散错落。两人常有迷路的时候，在山洞里依偎等待飞雪停歇，或是被好斗的雄鹿撞得眼冒金星。

但是有这样一天，艾沃尔与西格德走散了，冰雪与荒原看起来都是一模一样的景色，夜空被阴霾搅碎，没有一位神明愿意施舍予他们以庇佑，就连弗蕾亚也藏起了他的纺车。艾沃尔想尽了一切办法，他嘶喊得喉咙失去声音，用石头在树干上刻下的无数记号，把他的指甲磨出了血。

在艾沃尔的一生中，他几乎从未感到如此害怕过。

“艾沃尔……”

“艾沃尔，醒醒！”

兰蒂芙坐在床沿，她的手紧紧捏在艾沃尔的肩膀上摇晃，西格德站在远处一言不发。两只火台映着层层叠叠的阴影，艾沃尔按着额头，恍惚的场景还在眼前闪过，他的声音沙哑：“兰蒂芙……对不起，我又吵醒了你们吗？”

“如果你不愿意和我们分享你的噩梦，艾沃尔，不如去找瓦尔卡谈谈吧，她也许有一些能够帮助你睡上一觉的灵药。”兰蒂芙露出担忧的神色，向艾沃尔递去一块粗巾，让他抹去冷汗。

“我想不用了，并非是神示。只是一段……难以忘怀的回忆。”艾沃尔把视线瞥向门外的西格德，他的双目如鹰一样直勾勾地盯着艾沃尔，燃着多疑的火星。

“兰蒂芙，”他的语气带着命令，让人不容抗拒，“你去睡吧，让我和艾沃尔谈谈。”

尽管气氛怪异，兰蒂芙却依然一声不吭地站了起来，她最后又忧心忡忡地望了一眼西格德，欲言又止地转身离开。

自从苏塞克斯一役回来之后，西格德时而暴戾、时而悲恸，多数时候则皱眉沉思着谁也听不懂的神示。艾沃尔告诉所有人再给西格德一些时间，人们看见他的断臂，便不再多加妄言。不止是雷文斯索普的住民对他们的领主产生怀疑，就连曾与他形影不离的兄弟也难免觉得陌生，好像芙凯施了什么法术，抽换了西格德的灵魂。

英格兰的盛夏已经过去，西格德的上半身却未着一缕，一步步向艾沃尔走来，细烛的火光下，那些还没愈合的伤口就变得越来越扎眼。艾沃尔想要别开视线，他无法面对自己因为失败和无能而烙在兄长身上的疤痕。西格德却用手指钳住了他的双颊，让他抬头直视自己。

“为什么不想看我，艾沃尔，我令你蒙羞了吗？”他厉声质问，言辞却只会让艾沃尔更加心碎。

“哥哥……”艾沃尔再说不出一个字，懊悔好像要使他流下眼泪。他想起在教堂里奄奄一息的西格德，用同胞的血和戴格的墓交换而来的结果，叫他所立下的誓言变得荒唐可笑。

链鞭的伤痕在胸与肩颈上红肿发烫，后背因为铁椅的酷刑已经没有完好的皮肤，视线一旦扫向空荡的右臂就让艾沃尔触目惊心，西格德曾引以为豪的剑术，这般折损让他再不能冲锋陷阵。艾沃尔终于抬眼去看西格德的双眸，曾装着佛恩伯格的艳阳，也纳下了麦西亚的冷月，如今却被芬里尔一口吞噬，只剩下末日般的虚无。艾沃尔的目光颤抖着，他伸出手想要触碰西格德，只是为了感受他的存在，证明他仍然活着。

艾沃尔的手指在伤口之间小心翼翼地落下，他的指尖触到温暖又柔软的血肉之躯，西格德却抓着他的手用力地按在了心脏旁的疤上。这是一道旧伤，早已经结痂看不出原本的痕迹，但他们二人都知道它从何而来——凶恶的雪狼向年轻猎手亮出獠牙，西格德扑挡在了他们之间，趾爪穿透护甲，留下了猩红的血渍。

如若不是为了他，西格德就不会总是伤痕累累。

“艾沃尔，你不必感到自责，这些都是我的命运。”西格德的情绪反复无常，看见艾沃尔受伤的模样，他已经收起怒火，弯下腰贴在艾沃尔的耳边，耐心地安抚他手足无措的弟弟。他慢慢将手挪向艾沃尔的背后，无声的对峙变成了久违的拥抱。艾沃尔闭上眼睛，他嗅到西格德脖颈上刺鼻的草药气味，却无意识地向后急撤了一些。

防卫的动作显然是引起了西格德的不满，艾沃尔急急忙忙地凑回去，胡乱吻在西格德的前额和脸颊上，席卷着愧疚和悔意而来。兄弟二人已经过了这样能够肆无忌惮亲昵的年纪，却像两只互相舔舐伤口的犬类，彼此借慰。

在干草堆埋下火种，就会付之一炬。

早已经不是第一次解开禁忌的枷锁，褪去上衣时，艾沃尔未曾感到过羞愧，反倒是怀念之情占据多数。他幼时失去了双亲，又只和西格德在一块，关于男欢女爱的秘辛还会有谁告诉他？

每一个大雪的冬夜里，艾沃尔都会睡进西格德的床褥里。他们的身体紧紧贴在一片狭隘的空间里，不知足地磨蹭着，拥抱着，进而变为欢愉。他们藏匿在上锁房门后的性事，比奔腾的溪泉还要浪荡，又真挚如一眼望穿的冰蚀湖底，在春天就会悄悄消融。他们对于躲闪的游戏乐此不疲，在宴会时人声鼎沸的长屋外拥吻，又在劫掠时冲天火光的暗处偷摸苟且，发泄少年人过剩的欲望。

“你身上的伤太多了……”艾沃尔用舌描绘兄长皮肤上所画的折磨，它们是西格德荣光，亦是艾沃尔的痛苦。在苏塞克斯的记忆已经变得越来越模糊，带着腐烂的血腥味染红了复仇的怒火，一个个人在他的斧刃倒下，最后葬进了基督徒的碑里。艾沃尔本是天性慈悯的人，唯有那一次对生命麻木不仁。

经历了这么多，艾沃尔本以为会夺回他的兄长，他的领主，过去他一心追随仰望的人。而眼下他们却在床上缠绵，将伦理道德全部置之度外。但艾沃尔不在乎那些，他想要的只有从西格德身上抓住一丁点从前的影子，哪怕是由情爱之中。

西格德没有什么惭愧可以忏悔，他的动作比过去更加强硬一些，他一直沉默着，按照自己想要的步调进行。他啃咬着艾沃尔的胸与颈，像野兽一样留下牙印，在弟弟的身体里横冲直撞，显然并没有什么快感可言。

野兽的交媾也比这样的场景更加赏心悦目，艾沃尔咬着自己的手掌，不敢从牙间溢出半点声音。长屋内没有槅门，兰蒂芙最多只是浅眠，但聪明如她的女人一定早有猜测，从始至终连与西格德假扮恩爱也断言拒绝。西格德倒像是有意让艾沃尔败露，但金发的诺斯人最终只有一声难以自持的喘息，与支离破碎的思绪一起攀向世界树的顶点。

“艾沃尔，我始终想念你。”

身后的痕痒几度被填满又掏空，在迷离之际，声音和意识都难以辨认，艾沃尔不知道那句话究竟是他渴求已久的咒语，还是兄长难以自持的告白。

“艾沃尔？”年轻的男孩身上挂着树叶和雪水，他手里紧紧地攥着一块沾了血的石片，借着山林中野犬的指引追来，“感谢诸神指引，我差点以为我再也见不到你了。”

“西格德！别再和我分开……”艾沃尔匆忙踏着没过半腰的雪，跌跌撞撞地向西格德冲去，每一步都走得这么艰难，像是踏进冻土沼泽里，又像是要翻越过尼德威阿尔，却觉得西格德并不遥远，他张着双臂也朝自己走来。回忆中的狩猎满载而归，他们一人拖着雪狼的一只腿，奔往长屋的宴会铃，让佛恩伯格每一户人家都前来飨宴。

艾沃尔亲吻西格德的前额，他不知道天亮之后西格德又会变成什么模样，但他最终还是找到了西格德，无论是没有尽头的雪原，还是有去无回的敌营，或是在阿斯加德的殿堂。只要有什么拆散了他们，艾沃尔永远都会找到西格德。

他突然想起从挪威出发英格兰前，兄弟二人与国王不欢而散。但年迈的国王仍然牵挂，他拦下艾沃尔，徒劳地想要再挽回些旧日辉煌，执行作为国君最后的说教。

“别担心，我会成为他的锚，陛下。”艾沃尔允诺，他将行囊扔上船只，一心只渴望谱写萨迦传说的新篇章。

“不止如此，”斯蒂比约恩国王望着西格德跳上长船的背影，他沉重的叹息吹拂起须发上的雪花，“你要成为他优秀的另一半。”

因为在狂浪暴风中，船与锚彼此牵扯，不能分离。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
